Trade
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de lupin and black. résumé : les pensées de Jack une nuit après la poursuite en voiture.


Titre : **Trade**

Auteur : **lupin and black**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Je suis assis sur mes genoux, le goût de la nourriture digérée repasse difficilement dans ma bouche. Des morts. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu de morts. Simplement que je n'avais jamais vu mes frères tuer. Les voix se sont élevées dans la salle de bain. Sophie hurlait pour qu'on la laisse seule. Bobby jouait de nouveau à l'emmerdeur. Etonnement, Angel ne criait pas. J'ai tiré la chasse, laissant ma tête reposée sur la cuvette. La porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte et des mains chaudes se sont posées sur l'arrière de ma tête.

« Tu es malade Jackie ? » La voix d'Angel était proche de mes oreilles.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien…laisse moi seul. »

Il enleva ses mains et la porte s'ouvrit. « Qu'est ce qui se passe avec la princesse ? »

« Rien Bobby, laisse le seul. »

« Je le laisserais tranquille si tu fais sortir ta folle de copine de la maison de maman. »

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner et la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Sophie criait quelque chose en espagnol, la porte d'entrée claqua si bruyamment que ça ressemblait à une explosion. Bobby riait. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

« Sophie est partie. Bobby glousse dans la cuisine. Lève ton cul et va dans ta chambre. »

« J'ai d'abord besoin d'une douche, mon t-shirt est dégoûtant. »

Angel s'agenouilla près de moi. « Gamin quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Rien. » Je mentais bien sûre, il le savait, et je le savais. Il ne dit rien à ce propos. Il m'emmena avec lui. Je l'ai laissé m'enlever mon t-shirt.

« Stupide blanc bec. » Les mots étaient prononcés d'un ton légèrement fâché. Il tira mon pantalon puis me poussa vers la douche. Je suis resté sous le jet d'eau chaude.

« Je vais te trouver un pyjama, lave tes cheveux, ils puent. » J'ai défroissé mon visage pendant qu'il tirait le rideau de douche. J'ai fermé les yeux, reposant mon dos contre le mur. Ils n'avaient posé aucune question, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Je savais qu'ils avaient déjà tué des gens. C'était juste différent de les voir faire comme si ils emportaient une commande. C'étaient mes frères et je les aimais. Ces hommes avaient tués ma mère. Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir triste. Je ne pouvais pas. Mais j'imaginais que ces gars avaient une famille. Une mère qui allait les enterrer. Un frère à qui ils allaient manquer. Peut être même un gamin malchanceux qui n'aurait plus de père. Ils avaient pris ma mère. Je suis presque certains qu'ils n'auraient pas apprécié qu'on leurs prenne leur mère. Au final, il s'agissait de mes frères. Ils avaient besoin de faire ce qu'ils ont fait. Bobby et Angel avaient besoin de leurs proches. Ils avaient besoin de se venger de la mort de maman avant de pouvoir y faire face. Même si cela signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre allait perdre la vie. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et j'ai pris le savon pour me frotter le ventre. Les tentures se sont ouvertes.

« Tu n'es même pas encore lavé. »

« Ferme cette saloperie de tenture Angel. »

« Dépêche toi Jackie, j'ai des trucs à faire. »

« Alors fais les. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter. » J'ai tiré le rideau.

« Alors arrête d'agir comme si tu en avais besoin. »

J'ai fini de me laver. J'ai ouvert le rideau et trouver Angel assit sur les toilettes, ses longues jambes allongées devant lui. Il m'a tendu une serviette. Je l'ai drapé autour de ma taille et je suis allé dans ma chambre. Un pyjama était sur mon lit. J'ai passé mes mains dans mes cheveux mouillés. Bobby se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre.

« Tu te sens mieux Jackie ? »

« Ouais, je vais mieux maintenant. Désolé de t'avoir vomi dessus. »

« Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser au près de Angel. Il va finir par préférer la bouffe du micro-onde. »

J'ai ri puis j'ai suivi Bobby à la cuisine. Angel se tenait devant le micro onde, un sale regard sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu prépares ? »

Il se retourna pour me dévisager. « Ce n'est pas tes affaires, blanc bec. »

Je suis passé devant lui et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton. Les micro onde s'est mis en marche. Il passa la langue sur ses dents.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. »

Il ne dit rien et passa juste une main dans mes cheveux. Bobby éclaircit sa gorge. Angel lui lança un sale regard. Je me suis assis près de Bobby à la table. J'ai raclé ma gorge et j'ai lancé un coup d'œil à Bobby du coin des yeux.

« Alors, Sophie est partie ? »

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel. « Pour l'instant, car la vida loca reviendra. »

Angel s'assit en face de nous. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'emmerdes toujours. »

Bobby ouvrit la bouche et ils commencèrent. J'ai posé la tête sur mes avant bras et je les ai écouté se battre.

Je me suis réveillé brutalement d'un cauchemar. Les images disparurent rapidement mais pas la sensation d'étouffement. La pièce était trop chauffée, je ne savais plus respirer. J'ai retiré les couvertures et je suis sorti du lit. J'ai cherché près de moi mon pantalon de pyjama. Je suis allé dans le hall vers la chambre d'Angel. Je savais qu'il n'était pas seul. Sophie était revenue ivre quelques heures plus tôt. Ils se sont disputés et après on avait pu les entendre baiser bruyamment. J'ai frappé 2 fois à la porte. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre, pour prendre mon paquet de cigarette et mes chaussures.

J'ai allumé une cigarette et je me suis assis sur le perron. Le quartier était calme. Une partie du voisinage commençait à s'éveiller. La porte s'est ouverte et Angel s'est assis à côté de moi.

« Tu ne portes même pas de pull. »

Je me suis retourné pour le regarder. Il était couvert d'une couverture.

« Sophie t'a laissé prendre la couverture ? »

« Elle est morte claquée. »

« Baisé lui à fait perdre conscience. »

Il a rigolé puis il a ouvert la couverture. Je me suis levé et je me suis penché vers lui, il a passé son bras autour de moi afin que nous soyons tout les deux sous la couverture.

« Un cauchemar t'as éveillé ? »

« Ouais, je ne m'en souviens plus mais j'étais en transe. »

« On t'a fait peur la nuit dernière en tuant ces gars ? »

« Un peu. Tu ne le diras pas à Bobby. »

« Pourquoi avoir peur en pensant que je ferais ça, t'es une femmelette. »

Je lui ai donné un coup de coude dans les côtes. « J'ai une copine, tu sais. »

« Tu as eu un petit copain aussi. »

« J'aimerai tellement que vous oubliez ça les gars »

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça n'allait plus se reproduire. »

« Maman me manque. » Les mots sont simplement sortit de ma bouche. Angel m'a fait un petit sourire et puis à jeté un coup d'œil vers la maison d'en face.

« A nous tous »

Nous nous sommes assis en silence, jusqu'à ce que mon nez soit gelé. La porte s'est ouverte. Bobby est venu s'asseoir près de nous.

« Ah mes petites sœurs se font un câlin. »

« Va te faire foutre Bobby. » Angel frappa le haut de sa tête. J'ai frissonné en sentant l'air froid caresser ma peau. Bobby prit la cigarette de ma bouche.

« T'as vraiment besoin de fumer cette merde ? »

« T'as vraiment besoin de tout faire cramer ? »

Il rigola. « File moi ça, cette saloperie va te tuer. »

« Non, je vais vivre à jamais. »

Il tendit la main pour attraper mes cheveux. Je l'ai laissé tirer jusqu'à ce que ma tête repose sur son épaule. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai inspiré. C'était plus facile de rêvasser entre mes frères que de dormir dans ma chambre. Je suis tombé endormi sur l'épaule de Bobby, le bras d'Angel autour de ma taille. Je me suis éveillé entortillé dans les draps de Bobby qui hurlait sur Sophie, Angel rigolait, il y a eu un grand bruit et Jerry à hurler. Je me suis retourné et le vacarme de ma famille m'a aidé à me rendormir.

**FIN.**

**OOO**


End file.
